Strange romantic confessions
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Prequel to Strange romantic attractions. Both Buck and Maggie have feelings for each other but they are too nervous to tell each other. But when Maggie was cornered with criminals without her friends, Buck saves her and they tell each other for real.


Hey there guys! Here comes the long awaited prequel to "Strange romantic attractions"! I'm so sorry for keeping everyone waiting! Here's the part which is before the sequel to this story: Both Buck and Maggie are having such unusual feelings that they never felt before in their life and they don't know what are those feelings are everytime they see each other around their friends after Alameda Slim and his henchmen are sent to jail. But they don't know how to admit to themselves if they are really having such emotional loving feelings for each othre or not which leaves them both confused. Then one day, Buck decides to take a deep plunge of encouragement within himself to tell Maggie that he likes her and wants to ask her if she would like to be his girlfriend but will Maggie allow him or not? Please read on to find out because I don't want to spoil this story too much for you guys. I hope you like it! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney but I do own this story that has been created by my own imaginations. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

To Bovine Beauty: I hope you are happy with my new Home on the Range story! Also, it's a day after my latest HOTR story "Should I hate you or love you"! LOL! Also, there'll be a familier special song that I liked when I was younger and hope that you guys are familier with it! and I don't own the song too! ^^

Oh and by the way, this story made have some parts from my extended special edition story "Strange romantic attactions in special edition" but this story is about 3 days ago from that story. Also, there may have been some spoilers from the movie so please don't read this story if you haven't seen the movie in theaters or buy it on DVD.

It has been like a couple like 3 or 4 days after Alameda Slim was captured and was in jail along with his henchmen who was in cahoots with him. For example: The Willie brothers, Wesley, and Rico who has become a traitor to the people in Chugwater and turns out to be Slim's partner in crime who works for money...and used to be Buck's so called hero.

Now everything is calm and peaceful once again and the other farmers and ranchers who lost their properties to Alameda Slim now has their properties and cattles back and they were now very happy.

Even the sheriff was happy to see his horse Buck again and so does Pearl who was glad see the three cows Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway again and was able to keep her farm after paying the bank the $750 reward money that was cost for the capture of Alameda Slim.

Now time has swiftly passed a little and Alameda Slim no longer roams around to hypnotize cattles and buy people's farms in a auction because he and his friends are in jail.

But then there's a few remaining other cattle rustlers who are still roaming around looking for any cattles, buffalos, and cows to capture and sell them in any black markets for money.

Naturally, their faces have been printed and have been drawn on wanted posters with the cost of their arrests when they are rarely seen by wittnesses and were posted on the front of walls of sheriff Sam's office.

Speaking of sheriff Sam, he is taking his usual nap but this time in his office on his chair and he puts up a sign on the front door that said "Do not disturb". People might think that he has something important to do that was private so they decide not to disturb while he was busy. But in reality, he just wants to take a nap from searching for a gang of cattle rustlers last night and then he decides to have a day off to take a break and go back to searching for cattle rustlers.

As for Rusty, he was happily playing his favorite game of tick tac toe with Buck and he felt that he could at least have some fun with his best friend. But he begins to notice some odd disturbances that was shown on Buck's face who wasn't himself and he was wondering why he oddly behaves like that. So he decides to ask him "Hey Buck, are you feeling ok? Maybe going out at night with the sheriff to find cattle ruslters isn't such a good idea...you seem to be out of yourself".

Buck then begins to shake himself back to reality and regains his composure "Oh no no no! I'm completely fine! You know...a-ok! Super duper! Whoo!...I just uh...ah I was thinking up an idea how to defeat you in this 4th round of tick tac toe!".

Rusty however wasn't quite convinced that Buck isn't fine as he normally once was "Oh suuuuure you are...what's the matter? Did you get a little fed up that I'm always a professional at tick tac toe?...Are you feeling a little too exhausted to play with me?...Or do you have some kind of emotional problems on both the insde and the outside?...Is there a romantic interest in your life like a girl you have recent crush on?"

Buck feel himself blushing slightly in embarassment but was trying to conceal it from being seen and has to be concealed from Rusty. Truthfully, he is sick...love sick to be exact...why?...Because he was one thinking about one girl who has caught his eyes on the same day she came on her first arrival and when he was carrying the sheriff on his back to see Pearl about the bank notice...it was Maggie that he is thinking about...at first their relationship and first meeting was kind of bumpy and hateful like they have some kind of rivalry against each other...but in real life, he wants to impress her and get her to smile at him...that is all he needs and perhaps unconditional or conditional feelings of love for him even though she may have concealed them from her friends...but Buck can somehow see her trying to have fun with him and teasing him most of the time like as if she may have either liked him or she just don't want to admit it.

He would've thought about her some more if it wasn't for Rusty who decides to tease him and thinks that he is right "Oh ho ho...so you do have a crush on a special woman...but who is the lucky woman you're thinking about? I can't wait to see who is your soulmate and wonder if she is your perfect match".

Buck quickly shakes his head over and over again in pure embarassment "No no no! I don't have a girlfriend! Nada! I'm waaaaay too unready for a girl-boy lovey dovey romances you know...too hyper and a kung phooey maniac for their type of guy if you know what I mean since they normally go for mature and nonsporty kind or horses...besides, I think I need some fresh air after this game because I needed some excersises to get myself ready for the next criminal just in case if the sheriff and I find them".

Rusty was surprised yet felt really unsure if Buck is lying or telling the truth "Oh you are? Well then uh...sorry if I said that you have a certain love interest that you were thinking about...guess you are really tired...what you needed is a nice good walk for some fresh air after this game...either you or I win this fourth round...and don't worry about the sheriff, he'll be napping until the afternoon or by dinner time...most old people sleep longer than usual...now then, I'm gonna win this time...take this!". He then raises his right paw on top of s tick tac toe game board drawn on the ground between him and Buck and lands it on the top left side next to Buck's hoof track on the right side.

Buck smiles at him and placed his hoof below Rusty's paw track "Hah! I'm gonna win!". Truthfully, he was glad that Rusty decides to let him get off easy from talking about a girl that Buck secretly likes but he ain't gonna let Rusty win in their fourth round of tick tac toe.

When the fourth round of tic tak toe is done, Buck becomes the winner and does a victory dance while Rusty huff and scoffs in frustration that he loses the fourth round to Buck, but he was glad that Buck was back in his normal self again for a brief moment.

Then Buck decides to leave on his own for a while "Ok! Now I'm gonna need a nice wind of fresh air and come back later! Don't let the sheriff notice that I'm gone until the sun sets! But I'll definitely be back when I'm feeling much better!".

"Great! Have a good ride on your own then! But avoid any devious criminals when you're out on your own! Now I'm going back to my place and reminice myself including a nice nap for me!" said Rusty who dugs himself back in his place under the porch while Buck runs off on his own to the desert where he can finally have a peaceful time thinking to himself without any intteruptions.

Meanwhile, Maggie is feeling uneasy as she eats her breakfast with Grace and Mrs. Calloway who noticed her expression which worries them.

Grace then finish chewing the hay she has in her mouth and starts asking Maggie with concern in her voice "Hey, Maggie...are you ok? You don't seem to be looking like your usual happy self after we have defeated Slim".

Mrs. C nods her head "Hmm...I agree with you Grace...Margret no I-I mean Maggie...is not her usual show cow self...or being quite herioc like before".

Maggie took notice of her friends' concern for her and she swallowed her last bits of hay in her mouth "Oh, I was just feeling a little...cranky...you know that not everybody don't wake up fine and happy when it comes to have your eyes open in the morning".

Grace however shook her head "Um, are you sure that you're cranky?...You always ate with us everyday...why? Is there something bothering you? Are you still a little sleepy? Or do you have something clouding up your mind? We have already defeated Alamdea Slim and his gang...what gives?".

Mrs. Calloway decides to join in the conversation "Hmm...or maybe do you have something in your mind? Why? Are you thinking about your old home?...Or...maybe you're thinking about one of those pesky cattles like uh...oh I remember his name...it's Bob I suppose right?".

Grace begins to smile "*gasp* That's it! Oh I can't wait to see Bob's friend Barry again...*sigh*...and I wondered how is he doing with Lucky Jack, Bob and Junior...they seem to be hanging out together nowadays...are you thinking about Bob Maggie?".

But they were both absolutely wrong...one hundread percent wrong, Maggie is actually thinking about Buck and she can't seem to get rid of his face from her mind. It's not Bob that Maggie befriends with, it's only Buck whom she was presumably having feelings for but she can't understand why. But how can she be able to think about Buck more when she receices stares from her friends who already have boyfriends. For example: Mrs. Calloway x Junior and Grace x Barry.

Maggie then shook her head "Nah, actually I was thinking if about my old home...Dixie farm...I kinda missed it ever since I was forced to move out of there".

Both Grace and Mrs. Calloway gasped in shock because they are now thinking that Maggie wants to leave them and go back to Dixie farm "*gasp* What? Are you planning to leave everyone including Pearl and go back to your old farm? You can't do this to us! We like you as our friend and family member! Please don't leave us!".

Maggie then shook her head and smiles at them "*chuckling* No no girls! I'm not planning to go back to my old home! I was just wondering if my old owners have their farm back after Slim and his gang are in jail...I just hope that they are happy back at their home...including the rest of the cattles that once lived there".

Now she got both Mrs. Calloway and Grace convinced and they are relieved that she is not planning to go back to her old home (Like the ending of the movie remember?) "Phew". Grace then has a suggestion to cheer up Maggie "Hey I got a idea! How about a visit? Like seeing how they are doing? And check if they are back in their farm...but I'm sure they are back there by now...but if you want to make sure that they are happy, then how about you and some of us can accompany back to your old farm and watch your original owners from afar?".

Mrs. Calloway agrees with her "Good idea Grace! After all, families can't stay apart forever couldn't they? I think it's about time we can go together again like last time and see if they are back in Dixie farm. Do you agree with us Maggie?".

But Maggie however had a different plan from Grace's suggestion to visit Dixie farm 'Hey, I got myself a better idea...I'll lie to these two that I just want to check on them on my own for some personal quiet thoughtful time for memories to myself...they're most likely capable to trust me even though I did lied to them when I said that I was thinking about my old home but I was actually thinking about Buck...hope they take my second lie and let me go on my own...that way I can have a quiet time for myself...even without having to listen to Grace's off key singing'.

Then she begins to speak "Well...it's a good idea guys...but uh...I think I would want to go there on my own...I always remember how to go back there whenever I finish having a short walk...so I'm sorry girls but I want to visit my old farm on my own for some private quality time to myself".

Grace was shocked "Say what? B-But Maggie...why you don't want us to come with you?...We're supposed to be travelling together like a team that we now are...without the two of us, you won't be able to get your revenge on Slim...and without you, everyone in this farm would end up becoming homeless and we may have to split up...besides Maggie, if you go out there to visit your farm on your own...there'll might still be tons of cattle rustlers out there...you could always go to Chugwater to ask Buck to accompany you to escort you to your farm and be your fighting partner for a while just in casse if you are ambushed by criminals".

Mrs. Calloway looks sad and dissappointed at Maggie because she too was shocked by Maggie's decision "Grace is right Maggie...not everyone can do things on their own...some people like Buck, Lucky Jack, and Junior could handle things on their own...but we're quite concern about you...listen, you can't go visit your farm on your own...who knows that there could be scoundrels out there waiting to attack?...And why do you want to go on your own today?".

Maggie then gave out a heavy sigh and responds to her friends "Because I need some time...to remember my memories of my early life back in this farm...so it's best that I would need a private time to myself when I go out to visit my old farm and see how my old owners are doing and come back here later in the afternoon...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings without having to come with me...but I needed some personal quiet moments to remember my early life and I missed them...".

Both Grace and Mrs. Calloway looked at each other for brief moments to reconsider to themselves if they should let Maggie go visit her old farm for a while and come back home later. Truthfully, they don't want to leave Maggie alone...but then they made up their minds to let Maggie go on her own for today because she wants to have a private time to herself as she is going to see her old farm since it was her early home probably ever since her childhood and remember her memories of her early life before she was forced to move.

Then they both smiled at her and nodded their heads. Mrs. Calloway begins to speak "Well, if that's what you want to do...we won't stop you...but be careful when you go on your own...and if you see the others, tell them we say hi...oh and if you see my BF...my boyfriend Junior...tell him that I missed him and I am looking forward to see him coming back to me soon".

Maggie chuckles "Sure thing Calloway since he's your BF and you're his GF (Means girlfriend)...if I see him, I'll tell him what you told me...well, I better get going back to check on my farm now...and I promise that I will come back unharmed and safe...bye girls!".

Then she left Patch of Heaven with a smile on her face while Mrs. Calloway and Grace smiled at her. Grace then burps and giggled nervously "*Burps*...Oops...*giggle*...pardon me...sorry Mrs. C...man that was good!".

Mrs. Calloway was surprised and looked at Grace awkwardly since she hasn't expected to hear a burp coming from Grace 'Good lord! Did she learn this behavior and thought it was good from Maggie?'

(Now the romance moments can begin; normally I've tried to stop half of this story and do a second chapter of it but I changed my mind and continued on with it since I wanted to make this a one chapter long story).

Meanwhile, Buck is walking on his own in the desert but he doesn't know where he should go since there's nothing to do and he needs a nice walk to help him feel at peace and recollect his thoughts that happens during the search for Slim and battling his henchmen.

*Flashbacks from the movie begins*

He then thought about Maggie from the moments they have together. He remembers surprising her from out of nowhere when he kicks the can from her tail. He never see her before but he gave her an awesome unexpected introduction, hoping he gets praises from her but he realized that it didn't work.

(This part is my own additional version in this story for a little bit of fum)

Then he remembers how surprised he and Rusty were when they saw the three bovines causing a lot of crazy mayhelm in a saloon and making the saloon gals crazy. Both he and Rusty did take a peek in the window and they were laughing a lot but also winced when they noticed a lot of helpless guys who were sometimes getting punched for no apparent reason and many others which was quite a little bit too much to describe and awkward.

But then suddenly both he and Rusty are forced to scram away before they were seen and pretend that they don't see what's going on in the saloon but they are secretly entertained from most of the excitements that has probably never happens in saloons when cows come in and causes a wild disatrous but crazy party where almost everyone are laughing, fighting, and beating each other up in a pulp.

When the cows got thrown out with most of the items stuck on them, Buck can't help but snicker with amusement "*snickers* Ha ha...now that's what I call entertainment...better than seeing usual saloon gals dancing". Even Rusty agrees with him "Oh yeah, who needs watching saloon gals dancing and singing when you can watch these crazy bovines causing fun and madness?". Luckily the three bovines didn't hear what they're saying about them but they've decided to pretend that they don't know what's going in the saloon and just be surprised to see them being thrown out by an old lady (She could be the saloon owner) who pulls in an old man who loves the crazy fight.

He gave advice to her and the other two cows that if their owner Pearl don't have $750 in three days, they have to leave the farm altogether and go their separate ways even he though he really doesn't want to hurt their feelings but it is the truth after all since it happens to most people who needs a lot of money to pay to the banks or they'll lost their properties which Maggie and her friends have to take the harsh reality that could endanger their farm which is now their home.

Buck then remembers how proud, cocky, and obnoxious he once was when it comes to trying to interest Rico so that he could be Rico's partner for the mission to search for Alameda Slim. It was sucessful and Buck thought he was going to be happy with Rico, but he's been turned down once when he accidentally made Rico dismissed him with another grey horse which confuses Buck because he was showing off his karate moves to impress Mrs. Calloway, Grace and especially Maggie...he wants her to know that he's capable of being Rico's partner and make her feel impress and watching him with awe and might call him as he immitates her "Oh Buck! You're so good! You're sure to be a good partner for Rico! Why, I bet that you can defeat your foes in a quick swift with your awe inspiring moves and get that Slim and bring him to justice! You're so brave to go on a dangerous mission with Rico, maybe more capable to find Slim more quicker than us! Oh please get him Buck! I know you can! Oh you're so incredible!".

He secretly wishes for her to say those words but he don't want to say these words aloud or it'll make things a little awkward and embrassing to him, Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. C. He thought them in his mind.

Instead he finds himself feeling dissappointed from being a sore loser...like seeing his *idol* riding away with a grey horse and disturbed when Maggie teases him and demonstrates her own kung fu moves to him. He was quite upset but was secretly a little impressed when he thinks that Maggie copies him doing kung fu moves. Thankfully Mrs. Calloway saves him from feeling upset and both Maggie and Grace took the message from her and decides to leave him alone.

Normally Buck thought he has enough embarassment for one day, especially being saved from Maggie who sounds like a feisty girl to him and he wants to imitates her for fun while she's not looking (I watched "Ice Age 2" when Manny imitates Ellie's voice and Sid teases him when he said that Manny himself has a crush on Ellie. Don't you ever get the feeling too guys when you see "Disney's Home on the Range"? If you didn't, then double check the scene when Buck imitates Maggie with long eyelashes to act like a girl. I'm quite sure I was right) or she'll feel offended and scold at him instead of fooling around with him.

Buck remembers turning away for a moment when he realizes that he can catch Slim on his own without a partner, even if it also means getting another chance to see Maggie again and make her see that he can be a hero and crime fighter. First he outsmarts the three cowboys from bringing him back to the sheriff and ran off on his own and almost caused Grace to fall but she was luckily caught by Mrs. Calloway.

Maggie then calls him "Hot foot" and he told him that he can go nab Slim and show Rico that he is capable of capturing Slim. Even if it includes not wanting the girls to get in the way and messing up the tracks to prevent them to find Slim and his gang so he can have a quieter time finding the criminals without any intteruptions. He really didn't mean to hurt the three bovines' feelings but he is afraid that they'll get hurt and captured by the cattle rustlers by accident.

Buck then also remember feeling tired and hungry during a rain storm but he can't give up on finding Slim and prove to not only Rico but also to the sheriff and Rusty that he can be a herioc horse. He eventually take shelter and wait for the rain to stop until the next morning. He eventually kept on running until he finds Echo mine and he first thought that he's going to be more closer to finding Slim...but noooo...he gonna have a very hard and loooong time for him to try to convince a buffalo to let him enter the mine.

Suddenly he heard mooing and he was surprised and dissappointed that the three bovines have also arrived in the mine with a jack rabbit who guides them. The buffalo whose name was Junior gradually lets them in because they are cows and he was supposed to let them in including anyone who was actually with them.

Buck wasn't happy about dissed and ignored by Mrs. Calloway and Grace who allows themselves to walk in the cave, but at least the jack rabbit whose name was Lucky Jack greets him which made him feel glad that he wasn't quite too much ignored.

But with Maggie however, Buck glares at her as she said to him "Excuse me reject, coming through" and slaps his face with her tail which was quite rude and untolerable for Buck to receive. He wants to follow her in order to have a argument for slapping his face and calling him a reject but Junior prevents him because he's not a cow and he is not with them. Buck then have a idea in his head and calls out to Grace, Mrs. Calloway, and Maggie to recognize him to let Junior know that they are friends. He then gave Maggie a smile, hoping that she'll swoon from his good handsome look which he proudly thought that he was and wait for her to say his name and convinces Junior that he is her friend.

For once, Maggie did do what he wanted her to say. It did work when she too smiles at her "Oh Buck!" but then she frowns and shook her head "Nah, that doesn't ring a bell" which made Buck frown and founds himself being to be thrown out by Junior, not to mention a bit of pain on his rear and being rejected by Maggie.

Just then he saw Rico and he got hope on his side. He then meets up with the grey horse and fooled him about a horse whip and the heavy weight of Alameda Slim which has sucessfully caused the poor grey horse to starts running for his life and leaves a happy Buck behind with the same angry buffalo who thought that he was referred as "Stupid" (Ouch!).

Poor Buck remembers he was forced to flee from Junior and crashed into the cows who has already caught Slim and switched places with them by accident. He even saw Maggie got angry at him and he turns his face around with fear that she would call him a jerk or a reject again.

Soon the entire mine became like a crazy place where everyone are chasing each other in every directions. Even poor Buck was caught by Junior again and he had to jump off the cart and start running all over again, including taking a wooden elevator to aviod Junior who got pushed downwards by Maggie and her friends who looks guilty for doing that to him.

Soon he sees Rico and stops the cart to see a smile on Rico's face. But there's only bewilderment that Rico is showing because he doesn't know what to say. Then Maggie and her friends caught up with them and takes the cart. Buck is not happy and he chases them too, including Junior who um...apparently wants to keep on beating him up and chasing him into next week...and Rico who pursues them and saddles Buck who was quite happy to be rode on by Rico once more.

Eventually the chases corners everyone in a room full of explosive dynamites that they all managed to flee before it explodes. Later they all decided to take the chase outside of the mine to avoid any more chaos like before, but they were quite all wrong cause there's an incoming train which made everyone crashed unto it but no one is hurt.

Slim got mad and roped Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Calloway by himself. He suspects that they hated him but when one of his nephews said "Maybe they just don't like your *singing*!" which causes Slim to scold at him to make him be careful.

Buck glares angrily at Slim and he was about to fight Slim when he was blocked by surprise and shocked from Rico who was a villain in disguise of a so called herioc bounty hunter because he was working for Slim after all! Buck remembers feeling shocked, horrified and betrayed that his so called hero is a traitior "No...it can't be". He was too horrified to speak as he feels the heavy weight of Rico on his back and walked away slowly from everyone including Maggie who glares at him.

He looks back at her with sadness. Words keeping on running through his mind as he looks back to her with sorrow and regrets 'Grace...Calloway...Maggie...I'm so sorry...I can't believe what a fool I was...if I haven't being too self centered and obnoxious to be with Rico, this whole thing wouldn't have happened...I should've taken your offer to join you and never messed up the tracks...you can never forgive me if you want...it's alright for you three to hate me for doing this to you because I was perhaps too greedy and selfish to be a traitor to work for a traitior and I was too much of a idiot to realize what I've done...and Maggie, I'm sorry if I was being such a jerk to you and your friends...you can go ahead and call me any nicknames you want like hot shot, reject, hot foot, jerk...and a bastard for hurting your feelings...and *you don't have to love me if I do love you...and you don't have to need me when you won't need me too...and if I don't wanna tell you how much I feel for you but I don't know when the time is right...because it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell you now or soon*...but now it's gonna be like too late for me to tell you because it's all my fault for being such a stubborn idiotic jerk'.

*Those words are like hints for those who knows where the words are coming from because they are from a song from 11 years ago. If you guess it right or wrong, those words are inspired from this song "Gotta tell you" by Samantha Mumba but they'll be shown later*

Those words are kept hidden in his mind and he really wanted to say those words for real from his mouth but he was too shocked and guilty to say them. But when he sees the girls are being pushed into a train cart or box by the three Willie brothers and Wesley, Buck felt angry and he hears himself thinking in his mind 'Wait a sec! I'm not too late! This is my own chance to make up for the things I've done as my own way of apologizing to the girls because they're the only ones who can save their farm and stop Slim! Hold on girls I'm coming!". He bravely resisted Rico who was startled and was being dragged back to the train when he manages to fight Rico in order to make him get off his back.

Buck remembers noticing Maggie who screams at him "Buck, have you gone crazy?". Buck then relies to her "Now that's entirely possible whoo!" and hits Rico backwards. He then winks at her as a way to get her impressed before he falls backwards with his rider behind him "Or maybe I've just figured out...who the real heroes are!" which means that Buck realizes that the real heroes who can capture Slim are Grace, Maggie, and Mrs. Calloway.

Buck then begins to fight and beat up the Willie brothers like in his day dream with make believe criminals. He didn't see Rico who has a gun aimed at him, but luckily Maggie and her friends bursts themselves out and knocked out Rico at the same time.

The four friends including Lucky Jack have managed to outsmart Slim's henchmen and knocked them out. But they are still helpless because they feared that they won't have anymore time to come back to Patch of Heaven to prevent Slim from buying their farm. But Mrs. Calloway isn't the one who wants to give up already because she is determined to capture Slim once again and saved her farm or she'll end up being sent away to another farm like Maggie.

Everyone agrees with her and teams up to get the train's engine fired up and ready to leave. Then they released all the cattles and set them all free...except for two cattles whose name was Barry and Bob who has a crush on Grace and Maggie. Buck can't help but glaring at the cattles who was probably more annoying than he was (I really don't like Barry and Bob because they are kind of annoying to me LOL)...but he notices Barry who was grinning at Maggie and Buck can't help but feeling jealous because he's not a cattle and that guy was staring at his girlfriend.

But Buck felt relieved that Maggie don't share the same feelings for none of of those two cattles as she shouted out to them "I got two words for you guys...COLD SHOWER!". 'Good one!' thought Buck who was feeling happy to himself yet he noticed Lucky Jack who grins at him which made Buck confused. But what made Buck more happy is seeing the two cattles knocked themselves out by not looking out for a pole and bumped into it altogether.

Later on they saw another train coming towards them and they noticed a switch that switched their train to go into another direction. Buck decides to do another heroism and teams up with Lucky Jack to pull the switch, he barely notices Maggie giving him a hopeful look which means that she wishes him good luck on reversing the switch.

At first it wasn't sucessful when his reins got caught by the switch which breaks from the impact. Buck then noticed a face full of panic and worry on Maggie's face which means she was shocked. But then Buck has got another idea in his mind and used Lucky Jack's pegleg to insert it as replacement and flips him to make his friends' train goes sideways and not hurt even though a train engineer calls them "Road hogs!".

Buck however was too happy as he wishes them good luck and a smile to his crush Maggie even though he wonders if she likes him too. He then manages to free Lucky Jack's pegleg and placed him behind his back "C'mon Lucky Jack! Let's go follow them!".

Lucky Jack agrees with him "Yee haw! Let's ride on the grounds!" and Buck begins to run. As they kept on following the train tracks that leads them to Patch of Heaven, Lucky Jack however still can''t get his mind out of noticing Buck smiling at Maggie after she kind of rejects the two cattles. He then decides to ask Buck "Yo Buck! I saw you smiling at Maggie!".

Buck was surprised and panicked at the same time 'Oh my gosh, he did saw me! He's not gonna call me a joke for liking a girl who was different from me is he?'. He then replies nervously to Lucky Jack "Huh? What are you talking about? I was just feeling entertained from seeing those two strange cattles knocked themselves out from buming into a pole together!".

But Lucky Jack however rolled his eyes "Riiiight...I'm no fool, I can see that you have a bit of a crush on her...so how does your lovey dovey or love-hate relationship goes with her?".

But Buck shook his head "Hey hey! We're rivals turned friends alright! There's noooo such thing as lovey dovey emotional feelings between us! I'm not in love with her cause she used to be like a show cow who jokes around on me and calling me a hot shot or a reject! Tuh! Who does she think she is for toying with me like that in the beginning? Who would honestly fall head over heals for a girl who was more worst than the other two bovines?".

Lucky Jack then chuckles at Buck who was complaining about Maggie, then he softly responds nicely "Well you and one of those dumb cattles did fall for her! But she only rejected the cattles not you! So what made you think you're a reject? I believe that she may have something quite emotionally warm and happy feelings in her heart everytime she sees you...and she was probably just joking about naming you a reject...only the other two cattles were the ones she would dislike and they were much more annoying than you...I'm sure she reaaly has a secret crush on you but she's not gonna admit her true feelings for you...but how about you? Do you really really like her for real?".

But Buck however was quiet and feeling emotional, shy. and flustered "W-What are you saying What makes you believe that Maggie could fall in love with me? She once couldn't stand the sight of seeing me getting in her way of finding Slim in the beginning when I was a complete idiot and a show off to her! Helloooooooo! Don't you need something to help to see much better? We're not friends no no I-I mean a couple! Understand?".

"Pfffffft...whatever Buck...sooner or later, you'll be falling more in love with her and she would be in love with you too..." said Lucky Jack who was having a good time teasing Buck so much that he begins to sing a teasing song "*singing* which means that you two are gonna be a couple laying down underneath a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First come marriage! Then second comes their unusual but lovable mixed babies who would look just like their parents who mated!".

Buck feels a huge heat of embarassment in him and he blushes so fast that he quickly shouts out very loud to stop Lucky Jack from singing "Blah blah blah blah! I don't want to hear what you are singing about! I've told you so many times that we're just a couple no no no I- I-I mean both she and I were...oh forget what I said before because I give up!".

Lucky Jack couldn't help but laugh at Buck with amusement in his voice "Hah! Looks like I win!".

(Anyone feel sorry for Buck already?).

When they arrived at Patch of Heaven, they were relieved that it was already saved by their animal friends who outsmarted Alameda Slim who is sent away in a jail wagon for good. Buck then greets to the girls with a smile on his face and they were happy to see him.

He was also reunited with sheriff Sam who too was happy to have him back. Lucky Jack then gets off his back and introduces himsef to the other farm animals. Buck then turns to look for Maggie but he saw her smiling with her friends and stays with them in a family group picture. Buck then shrugs his shoulders 'Oh well, at least she's happy that she can stay here without having to be sent away to another farm...maybe next time we will have a private talk together'.

Then the day of the County fair came but everyone was quite occupied to win blue ribbonss. Buck did got one too and he was proud. When they got back to Patch of Heaven to celebrate their winnings at the County fair, Buck looks at Maggie who was feelings happy and a idea got into his mind 'Looks like she's happy again...maybe I have to say congratualations to her and she would be more happier if I tell her that...but it won't be quite enough for me...' but he then shook his head 'No no no! Saying congratualations is enough for me! But why do I get the feeling that I feel so strange when I said that word is not good enough for me to say? Geez, I should've watch what I'm showing on my face without being seen by the jackrabbit who teases me with the song of his...and why do I get the feeling that he could be right about me liking her for real?'.

Just then suddenly, his hopes of speaking to her was crushed when he sees Maggie dancing with one of the cattles, Barry. He immediately felt shocked hurt deep inside him "No...she can't...she can't...she doesn't love me at all? Only to that cattle?...".

He then quickly looks at the three piglets who were doing their own karate moves without bothering Jeb who was rolling around in his barrel while arguing and fighting with Lucky Jack. Another idea pops into Buck's mind but was something that could cheer him up for a while 'Maybe I should teach those piglets how to do karate moves instead...guess I'm better at crime fighting than being a lover boy who loves someone who was different from me'.

He then teachs the piglets martial arts for a while and he felt quite happy while demonstrating his karate skills to them, but it's not enough to heal his broken heart...including playing tick tac toe with Rusty. The celebration lasted until the afternoon when Barry and Bob returns to their home while Junior decides to live with Lucky Jack to keep him company like room mates or neighbors. Buck then felt happy as he felt the sheiffs' saddle on him and he runs off with the sheriff and Rusty on his back.

*Flashback ends*

Now here's Buck who stops in the middle of the desert after remembering the events that happens a few days ago. He is now very confused himself. He is now wondering why he is out in the desert himself "Hold on a second, what am I doing out here? What was I thinking? Feels like as if I'm going nowhere...have I lost my mind somehow? Now where should I go?".

Just then suddenly, Maggie's face appears once more in Buck's mind like a picture and he felt emotional again. He then shook his head "Hey Buck! Snap out of it! Don't think of any mushy stuff for her! She doesn't love someone who was different from her and a complete obnoxious stupid rejected jerk like me! Come on!".

But he felt himself surrendering to feelings of love which was unatural in Buck's life and all he wants was to be a crime fighting hero, not a loverboy. He then sighs "*sigh*...Maybe Lucky Jack is right...maybe I really really do like her and I didn't even know it...but why should she love an fool hearted idiot like me?...She love one of those cattles that pursues her and left for a while...Lucky Jack is also wrong too...he didn't even realize that Maggie loves flirting boys, not hot shots like she always called me...maybe it's too soon for me to tell her things that I wanted to tell her...and apologizing to her for what I did to her and her friends in the beginning".

*The song "Gotta tell you" from Samantha Mumba begins*

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

He then thought up an idea in his head which made him smile "Wait a minute! I should tell her today! Why am I wasting my time feeling like a rejected guy? Maybe today is a right time for me to tell her how much I want to apologize to her and tell her that I love her! Oh yeah! Ba ba ba ba ba! Hey!" then he quickly runs off in a fast pace to Patch of Heaven.

_Your love for me came as a waterfall...flowing inside me like never before_

But suddenly, he skids in a halt when he hears a female screaming out loud with fright which worries him "Oh no! That sounds like Maggie! She must be in trouble! Hold on Maggie I'm coming!".

_Your love for me...something I didn't see...but baby...I know better now_

He quickly kept on running to find his love where he keeps on hearing her mooing and fighting with a voice which sounds like she is scared.

_When you walk in the room that very night...a special feeling just burst inside...there was only you, nobody else...but baby...I know better now_

He begins to worry that she may have been seen by vultures but he doubts they would be after her because they only eat animals who is dying or already dead but he regret thinking like that, it would hurt his feelings. Then he gasps when he remember outlaws who may be after cattles and cows like Alameda Slim "*gasp* Maybe she's surrounded by cattle rustlers! Oh no!".

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me..don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't right if I (If I)...didn't tell you this tonight!_

He hears her screaming for help which frightens him 'She's calling for help? But why did she? Don't tell me she's strolling around out here on her own! Hold on Maggie!'. By the time he found her on a cliff side of a canyon, he was shocked to find her exhausted and trapped in a small cave in the same canyon and she was cornered and outnumbered by a gang of 20 cattle rustlers who smirks evily at her. They are sitting on their horses who aren't quite happy to be forced to do bad things but they have no choice but to obey their riders. Some of the outlaws have ropes and pistols which frightens Maggie but she wasn't hurt from any of the bullets. One of the outlaws spoke to her "Alright miss cow, come out of there and you won't get hurt because we just simply needed you for money, not killing you...although there'll might be others who want you for markets like taking your milk or kill you for meat...but not us, we're just a group of men who simply need the money to make a living...now come out of there or we have no choice but to make you our dinner". Maggie gasps with fright and so does Buck who neighs to get the outlaws' attention and he skids down from the canyon to save her.

_And now you're back inside my house again...I'm trying deeping to explain...cause baby, I wanna get it on...and baby, you're the one for me. (Woah, woah, woah)_

The outlaws looks at Buck with surprise and confusion including Maggie who didn't expect to see Buck coming to her rescue "B-B-BUCK? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE AND HOW DO YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?". Buck then responds to her in a loud voice "HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT LINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE ALL ALONE AND WHERE IS GRACE AND MRS. C?". Maggie then begins to feel nervous and guilty for going on her own without Grace and Mrs. Calloway "Um...actually I was planning to go somewhere which requires some privacy".

_But now that I have got you all alone...after all this talking on the phone...I should be strong, there's nothing wrong...I'll tell you this is where you belong (Where you belong)_

It was now Buck's turn to feel confused "Say what? Who are you planning to visit? Boom!" and he headbutted an outlaw with his head as he touches the ground and charges at the outlaw to headbutt him and knock him out. Then he finds himself surrounded with outlaws who are ready to attack him with their hands, feet, ropes, and pistols but they are no match for Buck who uses his reins to knock their pistols from their hands. He then pounds another outlaw with his hooves double times (I got inspired while watching a Pokemon first season episodes when Jigglypuffs fights the Clefairies). He then shouts to Maggie while fighting his enemies at the same time "Who are you seeing Maggie?".

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me...don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna tell this now but it wouldn't be right if I (If I)...didn't tell you this tonight!_

Maggie replies to him "Actually, I made two plans to visit today and they're both urgent and important! First I have to see my old farm to check on my owners if they have their farm back! Second I have to see a special someone that I have been thinking about and". She then felt herself blushing when it comes to think about her feelings for Buck, not Barry whom she thought as a funny friend who was humorous all of the times. But she loves to fool around with Buck more because he made her feel more entertained and someone to tease. But just as she was about to speak, she noticed a hint of sadness in Buck's eyes as he looks at her for a little bit until he dodges from a whip and snaps his reins at the owner of the whip 'Hey, what's wrong with Buck? Did I say something wrong?'. But then she gasps when a outlaw pulls out a long gun in front of her and aims it at Buck, she felt a heat of panic and anger 'Oh no, now there's another outlaw who held the same long gun that looks just like Rico's gun! I gotta stop this guy or I'll lost Buck!' and then she charges and headbutted the outlaw with her head "Kaboosh!".

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me...don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna tell you this now, but it wouldn't be right...if I (If I)...didn't tell you this tonight!_

After knocking out the outlaw who hasn't got a chance to make a shot yet, Maggie then charges herself into the fight and headbutts the outlaws along with Buck who was glad to see her coming to join him in the battle. He then asks her "What were you gonna say at the end Maggie? And did I misheard you while I was fighting these crooks?". Maggie was about to reply to him "Wait for a second!" when she has to shove another outlaw away from her and turns back to Buck "I was going to say that the special someone I've been thinking about is a guy who is quite an annoying immature male who needs to wake up and smell the cofee! Hiyah!" and she knocks out another cattle rustler with her horns. Buck however felt himself paused in surprise "Really? Is it Barry you're talking about?" but he was also concerened that he may be right because he still thinks that Maggie has feelings for Barry. But Maggie however shook her head because she has no feelings for Barry at all "Not him! He's only a good friend! I'm talking about someone else that I do have some uh...hidden but real feelings for him but I don't know if he should know how much I really like him!".

_There was something your eyes...that made me realize...now I hear voices deep inside...telling me, telling me...it's you and I!_

Buck was surprised "Really? Then if it's not Barry, is it Bob or Junior you're referring to?" and he smack an outlaw with his reins (I have the gameboy game of Disney's Home on the range where you can play as Buck and Jeb and fight Alameda Slim and his cronies). But Maggie shook her head once more and shouts out very loud to Buck about the male animal she really likes "NO! NOT ANY OF THEM! I WAS ACTUALLY TALKING ABUOT A CERTAIN HOT SHOT WHO WANTS TO BE A HERO AND ONCE TRIED TO CATCH SLIM ON HIS OWN AND MAKING SURE THAT WE'LL BE THE LAST ONES TO CATCH HIM BUT HE CHANGES AND HELP US OUT IN THE END AND IT'S YOU WHO WAS THE HOT SHOT I'M REFERRING TO AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE ACTUALY LO! HEY! LET GO OF MY HORNS!" but she was suddenly intterupted when the last cattle rustler caught her horns to stop her from headbutting anyone and she didn't get to say the word *love*. Unfortunately for the outlaw and fortunately for Maggie, Buck saw him and uses his reins to smack the outlaw on his noses. The outlaw releases Maggie's horns and he ran away on his horse with a bleeding or hurt nose "Boo hoo hoo! Mommy!". The rest of the outlaws who were both hurt and defeated also fled with their weapons and their horses to protect themselves from Buck and Maggie.

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me...don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna tell you this now but if wouldn't be right if I (If I)...didn't tell you this tonight!_

Buck then sighed in relief and he walks to Maggie who was relieved that she is saved by Buck for coming to rescue her "*sigh* Ok now we have no intteruptions...now what were you about to say before that guy grabs your horns?...I'm not deaf anyway but I did hear you actually told me about a certain hot shot that you have some not so secret feelings for...are you saying that you actually...like me?". In Buck's mind, he was actually glad that Maggie does like him and she is just like him...they were both showoffs and they share the same mutual conditional feelings for each other. Maggie felt herself blushing in embarassment and nods her head "Yup...isn't it silly and plain stupid of me to like you as someone more and have the same exact behaviors because we're both showoffs and we wanted to be heroes...I want to help my new friends keep their farm and avenge my old farm to get a payback on Slim while you just wanted to be a herioc horse with or without friends and sidekicks to help you and prove to your so called hero that you got what it takes to be a hero". Buck rolled his eyes while nodding his head in agreement "Yeeeah...until I realized that Rico is just a villain in disguise and no want knows his true identity except for Slim and his henchmen...but it's a good thing I open my eyes before I made a bad mistake of my life and...never see you, the sheriff, Rusty, and your friends at Patch of Heaven...I would have been a villain too if I hadn't realize the truth...and I'm sorry Maggie for being such a jerk to you and a reject...by the way, can you keep this secret I'm going to tell you right now?. Maggie became confused "Sure but what secret you're talking about?".

_Don't wanna love you if you don't love me...don't wanna need you when you won't need me too...don't wanna tell you this now but it wouldn't be right if I (If I)...didn't tell you this tonight!_

But then suddenly, she felt Buck nuzzled her head and whispered to her in her ear "That I have a hot crush on you...don't let anyone else know or things will become bumpy and gone out of our control...you know what I mean right?". Maggie nods her head with a smile "Sure...I promise...". In the end, Buck takes Maggie to visit her old farm but to watch for a while without being noticed. Maggie was relieved that her owners and old friends are still living in Dixie farm and they have never changed.

Then the couple arrives back to Patch of Heaven and told Grace and Mrs. Calloway that she was attacked by cattle rustlers but he saved her just in time while he was out on a stroll and he fought those cattle rustlers with Maggie or bad things will happen. Maggie and her friends thanked him and Buck left the farm to go back to Chugwater on his own.

Later on (In my story "Strange romantic attractions"), a dark rainy afternoon came and both Sheriff Sam and Buck are tired from searching for a outlaw named Jack Pin aka "Rotten Jack" who robs a few banks with over a million dollars and he was hard to track down. Then they arrived at Patch of Heaven to stay there for one night and Pearl lets them get in. While Sam have dinner with Pearl, Buck was more happy to be staying in Patch of Heaven and have some fun with his friends. He gave Maggie a smile and she did the same thing too.

When night falls and everyone was still asleep, Maggie perks her head up from hearing Buck whistling to her. Maggie felt herself smiling and she was about to call out his name until she remembers that everyone else is asleep. So she quietly walks toward Buck without waking everyone else up.

Then she sit next to Buck and speaks to him "Hey Buck, how's your day going?". Buck shurgs his shoulders "It's good so far, Rusty defeats me in tick tac toe again...then at 1 pm, the sheriff rides on me and we have to go searching for another criminal who robs about 4 banks and he was quite hard to find because he is just like Slim...there've been like a few reports and rumors about where he and his gang were at their few locations like 7 or 6 but once we find one location, they are already gone and I have to find the tracks like usual...it took us about 4 hours to search to search for 2 locations until the sheriff gets tired and he wants to go to a nearby place to rest...normally I would've resisted going to rest but with the sheriff who is getting tired, I have to take him here since this is the only farm that we are close to...and the perfect place for me to know where you are now".

Maggie was surprised "Really? But wouldn't you just ask me and some of us to help you find Jack Pin? We worked together to find Slim and put him in jail which results with Pearl having her farm back and you get to go back to the sheriff and Rusty...Jack Pin could be more dangerous than Slim because he has guns too".

Buck shook his head "Nah, we'll find him soon...maybe not today and tommorrow...but in a few days we'll might or put up reward signs for any available cowboys who wants to catch him...but hey, if you want to help...you can but watch for that guy's guns since he's good at using them...and go find Lucky Jack too...he knows how to fight too...".

Maggie nods her head "Ok but just in case if our farm is in trouble again, but I can defintely help you because you may need a helping paw or hand when that bad guy and his gang decides to fight...but if there's guns pointed at any of us, the other friend like you can use the reins to give those bad guys some pain...".

Buck felt a smile on his face "Mm hmm I sure could because I'm a professional...by the way, are you going to reject me all over again like before when we first met?". Maggie shook her head "Nah, you may be a reject but Barry and Bob are more annoying...they are what woman called *Men have no commen sense in trying to get women impressed from their annoyness* ha ha ha!". Buck was about to laugh with her too when they were both intturpted from Grace's tired voice "*Yawn*...What is it Mrs. C and what time is mmph!".

Both Buck and Maggie turned their heads around with confusion to find anyone who may have been awake already and have seen them. Both Buck and Maggie became nervous. Maggie then said "Uh oh, I think we're caught by Mrs. C and Grace". "Are you sure? Let's look if they are actually awake" replied Buck who then along with Maggie stared at both Mrs. Calloway and Grace who have their heads laying low on hays and have already closed their eyes. Except for Grace whose eyes were wide open in surprise and her mouth ws already covered by Mrs. Calloway's left front leg.

Fortunately both Buck and Maggie didn't see Grace's eyes sill open because it is dark all night and the lanterns' candlelights are out. Then Buck chuckles and shook his head "Nope, nobody hear us...maybe your blond friend Grace was dreaming in her sleep right?". But Maggie however was still unsure and confused "Uh, I think she is sleeping...maybe her dream take place in some singing contest for those who have the worst and the best off key singing voice". Buck shrugs his shoulders "It's possible but she'll might be the winner at the end and her boyfriend have to leave in order to get some ear plugs or bury his head in a hole to protect his ears". Maggie laughs "*laughs* Oh yeah! The poor guy! I bet that if she ever sings a full lovey dovey mushy song to him, he'll might have a headache in the end because she sings very off key". Buck laughs with her too "Yup! It's best that she has to tell a funny joke or a funny story much better to keep him as her boyfriend".

Then as the couple laughed together, they looked at each other's eyes and nuzzled each other's heads for about 5 minutes until Maggie responds with a smile "You know what Buck, maybe the two of us can spend more time together getting bad guys with our friends and have a private mushy get together with just the two of us when we're done...". Buck nods his head "Yeah and we have to aviod being caught by the others or they'll sing a silly song about us sitting and uh...well k-i-s-s-i-n-g under a tree and get married and um...you know the rest". Maggie however was confused "Huh? Do you mean about us being more closer to become like actually a married coup".

But Maggie didn't get to say the word *couple* because both she and Buck heard a very loud "AH...AH...SHOOOOOOOOO!" which startles them and they both looked at Grace again who has her mouth covered all over again by Mrs. C who don't know what to say to Grace anymore.

Both Buck and Maggie blinked their eyes a few times and their mouths are wide open with shock and surprise. Then Maggie replies to Buck "Um...I think we could be wrong but uh...maybe Grace got splashed with water from some random people who probably hates her off key voice in her dream...". Buck nods his head "Y-Yeah...I just hope that she doesn't have a nightmare...by the way, what were you going to say a few seconds ago?". Maggie then nuzzled his muzzle and gave him a quick peck "Nothing...that sneeze somehow give me a quick wake up call to know what you mean...I think that we can get together someday and end up having our own...kid very soon...but not now or later...but how about soon when the time is right?".

Buck felt a smile on his face and nods his head "Ok, good night Maggie" then he goes back to sleep. Maggie too gave him a smile and she goes back to her place next to Mrs. Calloway and Grace who has already go back to sleep. But before she goes to sleep, she checks on Grace and Mrs. Calloway to make sure that they are actually not awake...but she was relieved that they are still asleep. Maggie then shrugs her shoulders 'Oh well, maybe Buck and I was imaginning things and Grace was either in her dream or nightmare...maybe she either lost or won the contest for her off key singing...huh' and she closes her eyes and went back to sleep.

I'm so sorry everyone for making this story way too long! And I apologize for everyone who missed me a lot! This story has took me too long to finish and I gonna need a break for now and get back to my other unfinished stories! Bye for now everyone and happy new year!


End file.
